<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting into it by robololi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941496">Getting into it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robololi/pseuds/robololi'>robololi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, F/F, Fuck slowburn, Public Blow Jobs, Soleil x Nina, Trans Female Character, all my homies hate slowburn, i don't know how to write slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robololi/pseuds/robololi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>do not ask me my opinions on soleil x ophelia</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Éponine | Nina/Soleil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting into it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you really need to be panting like a dog over there? Kinda distracting, not to mention kinda creepy.”</p>
<p>Nina huffs, trying to focus on the men she was staring at. Of course it was a hot day, and she could understand why Soleil was hot, but she didn’t need to be this <em> distracting </em> about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl just frowns in response, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Well what am I supposed to do about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just cool down, I don’t care how…”</p>
<p>Nina scowls, trying to focus on the men in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soleil just shrugs in response, tossing her shirt to the ground and fanning her bare chest with a hand.</p>
<p>“I suppose, but usually people fuss at me for trying to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the he-”</p>
<p>Nina freezes as she glances behind her. Soleil was just looking off at the women as usual, muscles now clear as day and sweat glistening off of the sunlight. The rest of her words simply melt into each other before Nina collects herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you gonna complain as well?”</p>
<p>Soleil frowns, bending her knees to pick up her vest before Nina latches onto her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I think this is just fine. I just didn’t realize a woman could be this...”</p>
<p>Nina strokes her cheek up and down Soleil’s thigh, staring at her rock hard abs and biceps like chiseled marble, shimmering in the sun with her sweat. On top of this downright incredible body, the threat of being caught at any moment excited her like no other.</p>
<p>“...appealing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In contrast, Soleil tries to hold her cohort down below her waist, nervously chuckling as she realizes that she can’t stop what’s about to happen.</p>
<p>“Ah-are you alright? Can I help you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need your fucking pants off right <em> now </em>.”</p>
<p>Nina is already clawing her fingers behind Soleil’s pants and undergarments, tugging them down and almost drooling onto Soleil’s exposed dick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soleil mixes herself between surprise and heavy chested pleasure while Nina gags herself on her. The hands holding Nina down relax in favor of the girl acting as wildly as she likes.</p>
<p>“Yah-ya really like this, huh? I guess that makes two of us...”</p>
<p>She’s still a bit confused, but Nina is certainly enjoying herself, and she isn’t gonna stop that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl pops off and looks up at Soleil with heavy lidded eyes, smiling hazily.</p>
<p>“Oh, I <em> loooove </em> all of this, and I’m going to make you love it as much as I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few women look over from their sparring, investigating a strange gasping between two buildings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll-ah-hold you to thaaaat…”</p>
<p>Hoping her virginity wasn’t on full display, Soleil was already having the time of her life with this. She felt like Nina was melting through her body, making her knees and legs almost too weak to stand on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nina handles her partner with the expertise of an artist, licking and swirling her tongue around Soleil’s womanhood in an attempt to melt through every barrier she has. She giggles softly, knowing that this was the first time Soleil had done this and that this was not the first time that she had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soleil laid a hand on her partner’s head as a warning, unable to speak outside of low slurs. She saw the fighters stop what they were doing and started to worry.</p>
<p>“Sah-staaa-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nina only takes this as inspiration, unfortunately, bobbing her head up and down faster until hands lay around her head and force her down as deep as she could go. She lets out a muffled sound before realizing what’s happening.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Ha-how are you today, sirs and madams?”</p>
<p>With cum flowing into Nina’s mouth and being swallowed down her throat, Soleil closes her eyes and turns to face their new companions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Its not that bad, is it? I mean, we were practically sneaking into the place every day anyway, what’s getting banned going to do?”</p>
<p>Soleil walks with her arms crossed behind her head, trying to rationalize this in any way possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nina snaps her head towards her partner, glaring into the side of her head.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? How do you expect me to be able to show my face there again? They <em> allowed </em> us to be there because they thought we weren’t <em> that </em> big of perverts!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I mean, ah…”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Nina buries her face in her hands while Soleil stammers, forcing herself to leave her embarassment to think of the future.</p>
<p>“We’re only doing that in my room from now on…”</p>
<p>And with that, she runs off, leaving Soleil wondering in the dust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re doing that again?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>do not ask me my opinions on soleil x ophelia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>